


Arthur Enchanted [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, forced to share a bed, loosely dubcon kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Arthur is cursed to obey Merlin’s orders.Obviously this has very little impact on their lives, since no servant would ever dare give orders to a prince.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Arthur Enchanted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arthur Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019258) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



[Rionaa](https://soundcloud.com/rio-sambrook-661062021) · [Arthur Enchanted - platonic_boner](https://soundcloud.com/rio-sambrook-661062021/arthur-enchanted)

div>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! The music I used is Bransle de Poictou, a Tudor-era dance performed by Myal Pyper & co, and can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7giKVnaGhY)


End file.
